five_nights_at_candys_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Menu Principal
Principal = O Menu Principal de Five Nights at Candy's é a tela que lista opções as quais o jogador pode escolher, como, iniciar um novo jogo, continuar de onde o jogador parou, iniciar a sexta noite, iniciar uma noite com a inteligência artificial dos animatrônicos customizada, ir no menu Extra e até mesmo ativar o Vertical Synchronization ou V-Sync abreviado (uma opção que trava o sincronismo vertical no monitor, deixando assim, os gráficos do jogo melhores). O Menu Principal também mostra o nome do jogo, a versão do jogo, um animatrônico aleatório, o nome do criador do jogo (Emil Macko) e uma frase, dizendo pra segurar o botão "Delete" se o jogador quiser restabelecer os dados do jogo. Áudio Arquivo:Menu.ogg A música que toca no Menu Principal Arquivo:Glitch Start.ogg A estática que toca no Menu Principal Arquivo:Blip Select.ogg O som que faz quando o jogador coloca o cursor em cima de uma opção |-| Galeria = Title Screen Game Name.png|O nome do jogo que aparece no Menu Principal Title Screen Game Version 1.0.png|A palavra "Version 1.0" ("Versão 1.0" em português), indicando que aquela é a versão 1.0 do jogo Title Screen Game Version 1.2.1.png|A palavra "Version 1.2.1" ("Versão 1.2.1" em português), indicando que aquela é a versão 1.2.1 do jogo Title Screen "By Emil Macko" Phrase.png|A palavra "By Emil Macko" ("Por Emil Macko" em português), mostrando que o jogo é feito por Emil Macko Title Screen New Game and Continue Options Selection Arrow.png|A seta que aparece caso o jogador coloque o cursor do mouse em cima do botão "New Game"/"Continue" Title Screen New Game and Continue Buttons.png|Os botões "New Game" ("Novo Jogo" em português) e "Continue" ("Continuar" em português), que servem, obviamente, para o jogador iniciar uma noite e continuar no jogo Continue Button 1st Night.png|A palavra "1st", que aparece caso o jogador não tenha completado nenhuma noite e coloque o cursor do mouse em cima do botão "Continue" Continue Button 2nd Night.png|A palavra "2nd", que aparece caso o jogador tenha completado a primeira noite e coloque o cursor do mouse em cima do botão "Continue" Continue Button 3rd Night.png|A palavra "3rd", que aparece caso o jogador tenha completado a segunda noite e coloque o cursor do mouse em cima do botão "Continue" Continue Button 4th Night.png|A palavra "4th", que aparece caso o jogador tenha completado a terceira noite e coloque o cursor do mouse em cima do botão "Continue" Continue Button 5th Night.png|A palavra "5th", que aparece caso o jogador tenha completado a quarta noite e coloque o cursor do mouse em cima do botão "Continue" Title Screen 6th Night Button.png|O botão "6th Night", que serve, obviamente, para o jogador iniciar a sexta noite Title Screen Custom Night Button.png|O botão "Custom Night", que serve, obviamente, para o jogador iniciar uma noite com a inteligência artificial dos animatrônicos customizada Title Screen Extra Button.png|O botão "Extra", que serve, obviamente, para o jogador ver o conteúdo extra. Title Screen V-Sync Button.png|A opção "V-Sync" (Vertical Synchronization) desativada Title Screen V-Sync Button2.png|A opção "V-Sync" (Vertical Synchronization) ativada Title Screen "Hold DELETE to reset game data" Phrase.png|A frase "Hold DELETE to reset game data" ("Segure o DELETE para restabelecer os dados do jogo" em português) Title Screen Star.png|Uma estrela, que aparece uma vez se o jogador completar a quinta noite, duas vezes se o jogador completar a quinta e a sexta noite e três vezes se o jogador completar a quinta, a sexta e a sétima noite (Custom Night). Categoria:Five Nights at Candy's